Aiko Kikyuune
Kikyuune Aiko (気球音アイコ ( ききゅうね あいこ )) is a voicebank for the UTAU and UTAU-Synth program. History Aiko was originally created as a fanmade VOCALOID character named Hazuru Sora in June 2009. She was modified, given an UTAU voicebank, and subsequently released July 10, 2009 as part of Project UTAU XYZ, an UTAU character series created by MystSaphyr. (The project has since been rebranded as Studio VOXYZ as of 2016). Concept While Aiko has a basic personality given to her by her voicer, it is not "canon" information. She may be depicted in any way as long as it follows the Kikyuune family and UTAU software terms of use. Aiko is tomboyish, and awkwardly lanky and tall. She's easily distracted and spends most of her time daydreaming or playing video games, and her temper is as short as her attention span. Aiko has a love of high places, and enjoys traveling in flying vehicles or looking out from observation decks on towers or tall buildings. She can be loud, proud and belligerent; she hates being seen as vulnerable to others. She sometimes slips into a Tennessean accent, moreso when she loses focus or becomes particularly aggravated. * Item - blue helium balloon (sometimes depicted as Fuu--Aiko's pet balloon--an inanimate-object UTAU also created by MystSaphyr) * Likes - sweet foods, video games, revenge * Dislikes - spicy foods, sore losers, being seen when crying Etymology * Kikyuune (気球音) - "hot-air balloon sound" or alternatively "sound of the soul". * Aiko (アイコ) - a common female first name in Japan meaning "beloved child". Appearance * Hair color - Has a short blue bob that sticks/spikes up in the back, and a dual ahoge/antennae that are sometimes shown as being detached or floating above her head. These antennae can change shape based on Aiko's mood (such as turning into an exlamation point or question mark). * Headgear - Wears 2 large, white barettes that pull back the right side of her bangs. The top barette has a glowing green play button, bottom has a blue pause button. * Eye color - Same shade of blue as hair. * Earphones - A headset consisting of black and silver earphones with green glowing rings, blue padding, and a white microphone on the right earphone. * Outfit - See concept and reference art for full details. Aiko has two main designs; summer/primary (her original look) and winter/atlernate (designed by Aërendyll). Both designs consist of a black, grey and white scheme with blue, green, and silver detailing. Relations * Akio Kikyuune - Genderbend achieved with g+12 flag. Aiko's brother. * Akiko Kikyuune - Aiko's mother. * Akihiko Kikyuune - Aiko's father. * Fuu - Aiko's pet sentient balloon / character item. * Aki Harouka- Aiko's aunt. * Midori Injune - Aiko's cousin, via Aki's marriage into the Injune family. * Chiyoko Hibanane - Fellow VOXYZ UTAU. * Mathieu Rosaire - Fellow VOXYZ UTAU, occasionally depicted as romantic interest in the past. * Maddie Rosaire - Fellow VOXYZ UTAU. Product Information Additional information Terms of Use *Please refer to the Kikyuune Family terms of use detailing voicebank and character usage limitations. *A commercial license for the entire Kikyuune Family is also available. Marketing * Official merchandise of Kikyuune Aiko and other VOXYZ series characters can be found on the Studio VOXYZ online store. * The Studio VOXYZ store also contains externally linked products from other sellers, such as VOCAMERICA and other collaborators and approved retailers. Trivia * Aiko is a main performer in the VOCAMERICA concert series, produced by EmpathP. She is one of three UTAU in the show (alongside Namida and Viki Hopper). * Aiko was the first overseas UTAU to be featured on an EXIT TUNES album (UTAUMiRAi ). Reputation Work in Progress Gallery Aikoprimary2018.png|Kikyuune Aiko's 2018 character artwork. kikyuune_aiko_primary_design_ref_sheet___2019_by_mystsaphyr_dc9qruh.png|Kikyuune Aiko's Primary/Summer design reference sheet. kikyuune_aiko_alternate_design_ref_sheet___2019_by_mystsaphyr_dd736as.png|Kikyuune Aiko's Alt/Winter design reference sheet. References External links Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Female vocals Category:Android characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Alto voicebanks Category:2009 voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAU Category:Romaji encoded UTAU